So Contagious
by JapanAnimeRox
Summary: An old friend brings back some disturbing news. Will Kyo be able to take this pain his best friend has caused? Or will he walk out on her when she needs him most? Full summary in chapter. A lot better than it sounds. KyoxOC HaruxOC YukixTohru


A/N: New story! Fruits Basket!

Summary: Luffy is an old family friend of the Sohmas, and is visiting them for a bit with some, um, exciting news that rocks everyone's world: She's getting married to Hatsuharu! When Kyo hears wind of it, he's completely shocked and outraged. He starts losing all control of his temper, and when his best friend falls into unconsciousness, will he finally snap? Will Haru and Luffy go through with the wedding and leave Kyo in the dust? Or will Luffy make a decision to change more than just her life?

* * *

Knock, knock! "Hello? Anyone home?" A young girl's voice called from behind a door.

"I'll be right there!" Another female said. She ran to open the door from the kitchen. "Um, hello? Who are you?"

"I'm--"

"Ah, Tohru, who is that at the door?" Shigure asked. He let out a small gasp upon seeing the girl at the door. "Luffy? It's been a long time."

"Hey Shigure!" She said, obvious joy in her smile. "You must be Tohru. I'm Luffy." She reached out her hand to shake.

Tohru took it. "Nice to meet you."

"Tohru? Shigure? Did I hear someone knock?" A grey-haired young man asked, walking into the foyer. "Luffy-san?"

"Hiya Yuki," She laughed. "How have you been?"

"Annoyed. That stupid cat won't ever shut his stupid mouth."

"Eh, cat? Kyo's staying here?" Luffy interrogated.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Yes, he's been living here for quite a while. A little less than Miss Honda."

"How... nice. I don't think Hatsuharu will be very happy about that."

"Hatsuharu?" All three asked. Luffy had kept in touch with them, but she hadn't told them everything.

She fidgeted under all the attention. "Um, yeah. Me and Haru are kinda..."

"Dating?" Tohru guessed.

"It's a bit more than that...."

"Hi everyone. See my beautiful fiance has already caught up with everyone," Hatsuharu popped up, hugging Luffy.

".... FIANCE?" All three stood there, shocked. Luffy's face turned every shade of red. Haru was clueless.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, Haru, just I was kinda in the middle of telling them."

"Oops. Bad timing, heh," He said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"What's with all the racket? I was trying to sleep," A redhead complained, walking down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he saw 3 white-faced and 2 red-faced children at his front door. "Um? What the....?"

"H-hi Kyo," Luffy managed to say in a weak voice.

"Hi Luffy? And Haru? Since when? And why are they all frozen?" He waved a hand in front of Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki's faces, shook their shoulders, but received no response. Until...

"HARU AND LUFFY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" yelled Yuki. When he loses his composure, he loses his marbles.

"I'm just... gonna go upstairs and lay on the roof," Kyo said, kinda tripped up. His steps were a bit wobbly, and he looked like he was about to fall. It _was_ a bunch of information to take in so fast.

Clearing his throat and regaining composure, Shigure thought of something. "And how does Akito feel about this?"

"Well, he loves Luffy, but he isn't happy either. He said he had higher hopes for me. But this is my choice and he respects that," Haru answered. Luffy looked up at him(considering he's taller) and smiled, of which he returned. No one could deny they were cute together.

"Odd. I always pictured you with someone like Kyo, Luffy," Yuki replied. The environment changed and the atmosphere was a bit heavier.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Kyo, just not like that," She responded. "But anyways, I'll go see if he made it up the stairs okay." She ran off and Haru shook his head.

"That kid still has feelings for her, huh?"

"It's worse. He's afraid he's...." Yuki couldn't finish; he knew Kyo's feelings towards her and how much this would affect him.

"He's fallen in love with her, hasn't he?" Haru stared at the floor. He couldn't look up when he would be able to see Kyo's pain reflected in Yuki's eyes.

"He loves her. He wants to give his everything to her, and now, he can't."

"Poor Kyo," Tohru whispered. Although she heard Kyo had some feelings for a girl(of which she could guess now was Luffy), she didn't know everything he felt.

"Kyo? KyKy?" Luffy called out, walking around the halls. She climbed up onto the roof to see him resting. "Ky?"

"Yes?" He kept his eyes shut, but she knew he would listen.

Sitting down next to him, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." His voice held acid, but it wasn't spat at her. It would be spat at Haru if anyone.

"Are you sure? You sound upset."

He opened one eye and looked at her. "I'm sure." He gave her a real-fake smile, but it looked so genuine. Her face softened, and she smiled back. Kyo knew she was worried about him, and how he wished she wasn't. It made her nonreciprocated feelings so realistic, as if it wasn't unrequited love.

She kissed his cheek. "You know you're my best friend right?"

"More so than Yuki?"

"Like the most ultimate best friend I have!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Good. At least I mean something to you," He whispered the last part so inaudible, she didn't even know his lips moved.

She laid beside him and watched the clouds. "It's pretty outside. But I'll shut up so you can sleep."

"No, it's okay. Anyways, how long before the wedding?"

"Around three weeks."

"How long are you two staying here?"

"About two and a half weeks."

"Why so long?"

"So we can see everyone and visit and yeah. Because we have to get everything in the new house ready, so we'll barely see anyone after."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Around 7 months I believe."

"Are you in love with him?"

"You're very inquisitive today."

A long silence followed, and she thought he had fallen asleep. She turned to check and saw him staring at her through his scarlet eyes. "That doesn't answer my question," He mouthed.

She looked back up into the deep blue sea of a sky and sighed. "I love him, yes. Am I in love with him? Well, I really don't know."

"Aren't you supposed to marry after you fall in love?"

"Maybe. But I've always been unique."

"You know, you're both really young. He's just entered his freshmen year."

"He's still the same age as both you and I."

"And you and I are both young."

"This is my choice Kyo. I love him, and he loves me. We're going to marry in spring under newly blossomed Sakuras."

"You sound like a little girl planning her wedding with her best friend."

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know. You're a young woman now. When you were a little girl, you planned on marrying me."

Her stomach turned and flipped. It was true. As a kid, her and Kyo had planned on getting married as soon as they got out of high school. It was too late to go back to that, he knew. Her and Haru would follow through, and hopefully, she'd find happiness with the person she loves. It was all he wanted for her, but he could feel something wasn't right. He just couldn't place his finger on what.

"We're not kids, and we can't go back, Kyo. The past is history. We didn't know what marriage really was then."

"Luffy, all I'm saying is that I know you've changed. You're more mature now. You know what you're doing, and I trust your judgment."

"Thanks Kyo. That means a lot to me."

"It's nothing. Just promise to tell me the truth if ever I meet a girl and we get married of what you think."

"Promise," She laughed.

They sat in silence for the rest of the time, eventually both falling into a slumber. Everyone started to worry, and sent Haru up to check on them. Hatsu just looked at Luffy, smiled, and then frowned at Kyo. _I hope he didn't try anything. _He didn't want todisturb them, but he knew he had to wake them up. "Luffy? LuLu? Wakey wakey."

"Mmmm, I like sleep." She shifted over onto her side, trying to ignore the dusk sunlight.

"But you like food too right?"

"Food?" She shot up. "I like food."

"I bet you're hungry, hm?" He laughed.

"Quite a lot," Said her stomach's growl. They both guffawed at how silly they were, which woke up Kyo, not that they noticed. He stole a quick glance at the couple as soon as Hatsuharu leaned in and kissed his soon-to-be-bride. Jealousy attacked Kyo's good mood he always feels after sleeping.

"Wake Kyo up. I'll see you down in a bit." He winked at Luffy and climbed down.

"Kyo? Are you awake?"

"Yup... Hey Lu, I'm glad you're happy with him."

"I am. Anyways we need to get down for dinner."

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up."

"Too bad. Let us go!" She laughed as she pulled him up.

"You got a lot stronger! Wow."

She laughed even more at his amazement. "Yeah, that tends to happen."

"Well, we should go now." He grabbed her hand and walked over to the edge of the rooftop. "Ready?"

"Are we jumpin'?" She asked him, even though it was pretty obvious.

"Durp. Ready?" He asked again.

"Let's go. 1, 2, 3!" They jumped off and were down in a matter of seconds. They fell side by side, laughing until they couldn't breathe.

Kyo was first to get up and helped Luffy get on her feet. "Dinner time!" He ran inside seeing as the aroma of noodles filled the open air. Luffy laughed and followed loosely behind.

"Mmmmm, noodles!" Kyo's cat-like teeth gleamed in his crazy grin. His hands clasped together holding a pair of chopsticks as he walked past his spot at the head of the table across from Shigure towards the kitchen. Tohru and Yuki were seated next to each other across from Haru and Luffy's spot respectively. Haru just watched as Kyo and Luffy laughed about something while making their bowls. He was very skeptical about them two spending so much time together during the visit. He wasn't so much worried about Luffy as he was Kyo. He knew it was futile though, to try and separate the two. In fact, he wouldn't be very surprised if they slept in the same room. Haru hoped Kyo and Yuki would have to share a room, and him and his fiance would have one to themselves(Luffy was a big believer in no premarital sex, so everyone knew nothing would happen), or she might share with Tohru to... do something that girls do. But he also knew he may end up sharing with Yuki and Kyo share with Luffy. Shigure could tell something was up with Haru, and decided to break his train of thought.

"So Haru, what are we to do about the sleeping arrangements? I'm sure you want to share with Luffy, but we really don't need to be kept up by things that go bump in the night."

"You're such a pervert. Shut up," Haru, Luffy, and Kyo all said together.

Tohru looked at Yuki, and whispered in his ear, "Why did Kyo respond to that? It was directed at Haru and Luffy."

"He doesn't like the thought of Luffy having sex with someone. It makes him insanely jealous."

"Oh, of course," Tohru said out loud, forgetting it was supposed to be a quiet conversation.

"Of course what? That Haru would pin down Luffy and make her impure? Thank you for agreeing with me, Tohru," Shigure said.

Kyo, needing to walk past Shigure's chair in order to get to his seat, smacked the old pervert in the back of the head. "Don't talk about her like that. She's not a whore."

"Oh Kyo, haha, how you think you're fooling the world with that, 'I only feel for her like an older brother to his younger sister,'" Shigure responded, obviously infuriating Haru, for mentioning Kyo's love for Luffy, and Kyo, for mentioning his feelings in front of Luffy, who was previously clueless as to how Kyo felt about her. Or maybe still clueless...

"Um, perhaps an explanation is in order? Shigure? Kyo?" Luffy asked.

Kyo's face reddened, a sight very rare for the great cat, and just shook his head. He stuffed his mouth with noodles, making sure there was no way he could speak. Yuki reached over and quietly said, "Very attractive." Kyo quickly swallowed, realizing how stupid he must have looked. Yuki and Haru smacked their foreheads in the facepalm motion and shook their heads, Shigure sighed, Tohru just ate quietly, all while Luffy tried to collect what was happening, and then bursted out laughing for no reason really.

"You're so silly Ky," She told him in between giggles. "I think I figured it out!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone literally shouted, even Tohru whom found out more about the quad's(Kyo, Luffy, Yuki, and Hatsuharu) past from everyone while Luffy and Kyo were sleeping on the roof.

"Yup. Kyo likes someone." Her matter-of-fact tone made it sound like she really figured it out, and Kyo gulped at his embarrassment he knew was soon to come. "And her name is..."-sweatdrop-"Honda Tohru!" The five fell over, shocked at how "blonde" she could be. "Well it explains why Kyo got mad at Shigure for mentioning it, why he was so concerned about how funny he looked with noodles in his mouth, how he didn't want to explain it, and why him and Yuki fought constantly because it's so obvious Yuki and Tohru have a thing." The two across from her looked at each other, blushed, and turned away, muttering something about how they were but good friends.

"You're way off there Lu.... except about the Yuki-Tohru part," Kyo remarked smirking. The duo only got redder, which only proved they were correct in their hypothesis.

"Remind me not to let them share a room too," Shigure stated.

Luffy got up and ruffled Shigure's hair. "Oh Shigure. I'm sorry to disappoint you but there's going to be no naked teenagers in this house tonight—or ever I assume. Tohru does believe in waiting, correct? I'm fairly certain Yuki does." Tohru nodded. Luffy smiled at her. "Thank goodness I'm not alone. I get made fun quite often for it because my friends always say, 'How could you not have sex with Hatsu-kun?! He's so hot! And that hair! Wouldn't you love to see it all messed up after a hot, love-making session?' Talk about uncomfortable." Luffy rinsed out her bowl and dried off her hands as her future husband got up to do the same.

"Hey, how do you think I felt when all my pigs of friends found out I hadn't scored? But you're well worth the wait." Haru hugged her waist and sat his chin in the crest of her neck after setting his bowl on the counter. Luffy reached over and kissed his cheek. Tohru and Yuki smiled at them, then looked at each other, then over at Kyo. You could tell he was taking deeper breaths than usual, and his knuckles were clenched so hard they turned white. Soon he released his strength and his knuckles found circulation again.

"Well, it's time for everyone to start winding down. I'm quite tired. I think I'll go write a page in my book then sleep. Oh, and, I think Kyo and Luffy will share Kyo's room considering all the catching up they need to do. And Haru, do try to be a dear and not creep about her in her sleep. I'm sure it's her least favorite thing about you."

"Hush Shigure. Go write your pervy novel. I'll help you with your bags 'kay?" Haru said to Luffy. She just nodded and the couple raced upstairs.

"Do they even know what room it is?" Yuki asked Kyo. He didn't respond. "I'll go help them. Miss Honda, do try and cheer him up."

"Uh, of course." Yuki nodded, and then stalked upstairs. "Kyo, are you alright?"

"I just... I don't know how much of it I'll be able to stand Tohru..." He said, never looking up.

"I know. I'll always be here for you, got it? And plus, I think Luffy knows you like her, and she likes you too, she just doesn't know what to do with it."

"Two things wrong: I don't like her; I love her. And two, you don't like others when you're in–" Kyo stopped.

"What is it Kyo? In love?"

"She told me today she isn't in love with Hatsuharu. So maybe..."

"Maybe I'm right!"

"Yeah... but I'm not gonna be all, 'Oh she loves me! I just know it because she's not in love with her fiance!' I'm not that big of an idiot."

"I see your point," she sighed.

"So how come you never confided in me your crush on Yuki?" He asked, changing subjects.

"What crush?" She blushed. Kyo just smirked. "Well I was never sure. I'm still not, but I think I may, and I think Yuki might, but I just want to wait until this whole wedding nonsense is over."

"The wedding. Ugh." To him, Luffy and Hatsu's wedding was a day he was never going to forget—and not for anything good.

"Sorry, sore subject. Well I better get ready for bed. You should too. Night Kyo-san," Tohru said before going off to bed. Kyo just sat there, deciding when to get up. After five minutes, he finally used the table to steady himself on his sluggish legs after sitting so long, he moved upstairs, into his bedroom, where he saw the same Luffy as earlier. She was awake, her hair still in a sloppy ponytail, in her day clothes, and sitting against the wall. Kyo walked in, startling her.

"My bad. Wanna go on the roof with me for a bit?" He asked.

"But it's gonna rain. You'll catch cold."

"It'll be worth it. But that's okay. I kinda need to be alone anyways." He walked up the ladder that fell from his ceiling to get up onto his spot. "Oh, by the way, I'll be up here for awhile. Night Lu."

"Nighty night KyKy!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug goodnight. He hugged back and then went to stair at the rain clouds that stained the sky brown.

He laid down on the shingles and took in one large breath that took as long to inhale as 24 counts, as long as it takes a normal person to inhale and exhale about 5 breaths. He sighed for maybe twice as long before saying, "Why can't I tell you what I want to?" He closed his eyes, and fell asleep as the sky started crying. Luffy, not being able to sleep, made sure he was about to come and get some sleep. She saw him sleeping and, although getting drenched, woke up her best friend.

She moved the hair out of his sleeping eyes, and smiled. He looked so peaceful. How could she wake him up? But she did. "Kyo, get up. I don't want you dying from pneumonia on me."

"Lu, lemme sleep. Mmm," He mumbled and grumbled.

"Kyo, pwease? For mes?"

"Fine, fine. But I'm going to sleep as soon as I get in bed."

"That's fine," She smiled. He slowly got up and followed her down into his room. She dragged him along by the hand, knowing quite well he could drop down into sleep's clutches at any moment. It was a challenge making it down the ladder, but she managed helping him without him falling down on top of her. Oh how Hatsuharu would love that sight. She sighed, knowing how he wouldn't want to change. She didn't want him sick so she took off his pants and shirt. His boxers were wet, but she didn't want someone to walk in on her changing his boxers. _Ugh, but he really shouldn't sleep with anything wet on... Oh what the heck? He's just my best friend, nothing more. It'll be fine, right? _She found a clean pair of boxers and pants and managed to change his boxers without turning freakishly red. She left him without a shirt on because she didn't know how to put something over his head without waking him. So she just pulled a blanket over him, and found another for her. She lay right next to him, but facing the opposite way. She knew if someone found them, they'd suspect something, but she knew they'd believe her. So there she stayed, next to her shirtless best friend whom she'd just seen bare, whom was in love with her(but she didn't know that), and fell asleep to a strange dream slumber.

_'Lu! Wake up!' someone shouted. She knew the voice, but _who_ was it?_

_'That's it! I'm done! I can't deal with it! Just tell me when she wakes so I can say one last goodbye...' And then a slam. Who was _that_?_

_'Wait! Come back! Don't run off when she needs you most!' The first voice said, growing fainter as if going after the second voice._

_'I just can't take it! It's not okay! I'm not okay! I can't pretend I am anymore...' And that was all I heard. Well, understood. I heard the two voices go back and forth, most likely arguing, but they were muttering uninterpretable words. But my breathing became short, and sobs came out._

_'How is that possible? She's not conscious, yet she's crying.' Unconscious? What?! What happened?! And that was all I knew. Someone left. Someone important. Someone I didn't _know_, but someone I _needed_...._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hope ya liked! I wrote more than originally planned for this chapter... but oh well! Off to write my Pokemon stories! Just so you know, I pair myself up with lots of characters, so don't complain. Kthnx. :D And anyways, that dream Luffy(me) had will become more and more detailed as time progresses. And this story is supposed to be dramatic and funny, but funny kinda failed this chapter, as I always seem to do. But I'll try and work on it. Thanks for reading! Please review! 3


End file.
